


To War We Go

by ActualMango



Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [17]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, How To Have A Sapphic Lover, Lesbian, Light Angst, Short, Whiterun (Elder Scrolls), Wordcount: 100, short and sweet, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualMango/pseuds/ActualMango
Summary: A dragon is attacking, but Irileth has to take a moment for someone else. She has help.
Relationships: Irileth/Danica Pure-Spring
Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	To War We Go

“Irileth, wait!”

Irileth didn’t have time, but she waited. Danica was under the Gildergreen, clutching a handful of vividly-coloured potions. Irileth jogged towards her.

“Please, Danica, I don’t-”

“I know, there’s a dragon,” Danica said, “but I made these. For you and your men. They’ll keep you safe from the fires.”

Danica looked up at her, her hood pulled back from her face, and Irileth realised she was crying. She wiped away a tear.

“Come back. Please, Irileth. We all- I need you.”

“I will, Danica,” Irileth said. “Even if I have to brawl the dragon with my bare fists.”


End file.
